


4 times byakuya togami kissed makoto naegi (and 1 time he didn't)

by billbert



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: what it says on the tin.byakuya keeps accidentally ending up in situations where he feels compelled to kiss makoto.





	4 times byakuya togami kissed makoto naegi (and 1 time he didn't)

  
**one.**

the room was loud and and dark and byakuya was weaving through the crowd with an air of displeasure. the beers sloshed in his hands, yellow foamy liquid spilling onto his dress shirt. shit. he'd have to get that dry cleaned later...but right now, there were more pressing matters. makoto was _somewhere._ byakuya knew that he wouldn't leave the club alone.

being tiny, makoto was hard to find. for a moment, byakuya was concerned that somebody had perhaps stepped on him. or worse, taken him home - makoto couldn't hold alcohol for shit, and there were certainly people in this world awful enough to take advantage of that. byakuya hurried. he set one beer down on a nearby table - let some broke bitch have a lucky day. makoto didn't need anymore beer tonight.

...

there he was. byakuya heaved a sigh. makoto was leaning up against a table near the corner. his shoulders were slumped and his cheeks were visibly flushed - really, just how drunk could you get off of one beer? byakuya approached him, setting his drink down for a moment. makoto swayed, green eyes shifting over to meet byakuya's concerned gaze. he was _plastered._

"byakuya...you...heh, you...you chillin'? the club...? chillin in the club...?"

huh. there wasn't much to respond to there, so byakuya refrained from opening his mouth. he wrapped an arm around makoto without thinking about it - after all, who _else_ was going to protect this idiot? byakuya was the only available caretaker. makoto melted into the touch, pressing himself up against byakuya's side, practically nuzzling up into his armpit. ew. the gesture wasn't really appreciated.

byakuya withdrew. it was a little too...close. he didn't like being touched, especially not by idiots like makoto. it was probably time to head home.

"mmmnnn...why'd you go away...byakuya..." makoto drawled, sounding absolutely ridiculous. byakuya furrowed his brows, flared his nostrils, and tried his best to maintain his usual composure and air of dignity.

"it's time to go home." byakuya stated firmly, grabbing makoto by the wrist so that it would be impossible for him to scamper off. "really, neither of us are club-goers, that much has been made incredibly clear."

makoto looked up with a blank expression. his eyes were half-lidded, cheeks blotchy and red, mouth hanging open stupidly. his hair was a mess, moreso than usual. and his arm was limp like an earthworm. when byakuya pulled him forward, he stumbled. byakuya's head wasn't as clear as it should've been.

he'd been raised on wine and whiskey, and he must've gotten cocky. two beers...they'd been a lot bigger than he'd expected them to be. he wasn't drunk - but there was enough of an effect for him to blame his next action on the alcohol.

there was an odd air of tension between him and makoto - nobody was looking at them. nobody could hear them. nobody would ever know. makoto himself might not know, provided he was drunk enough. byakuya wasn't able to stop his body - his brain caught up a second too late, and by then, his lips were already on makoto's.

those earthworm arms draped themselves over byakuya's shoulders, and makoto leaned in, totally going along with it. he kissed and kissed and kissed, probably for the sake of the action rather than out of desire for byakuya himself. but it didn't matter - it was a ridiculous situation, there didn't have to be a reason for it.

when byakuya pulled away, he felt dizzy and guilty and all kinds of wrong. but nevertheless, he was glad he did it. he hoped makoto would never mention it.

 

  
**two.**

as it turns out, makoto wasn't _quite_ drunk enough to have forgotten the kiss entirely. however, he wasn't clever enough to deduce that byakuya had taken advantage of the situation and acted on an impulse. rather, he apologized the next day, believing it to be his own fault.

so _stupid._ byakuya was grateful. he didn't exactly go along with makoto's statements, but he didn't reveal himself to be the culprit either. they eventually decided that it could be chalked up to mutual drunkenness.

it was a little hard to be makoto's roommate after that - the kiss had made byakuya, for better or worse, start to think of him a little differently. it's not like there were any feelings there - but there was no denying that makoto made for good company. he was easy on the eyes, pleasant to talk to, and usually willing to obey orders.

not that byakuya should be giving orders to a roommate, but it was a hard habit to break.

one evening, makoto was sitting on the couch watching TV. he had it set to a kid's station for whatever reason (it was likely nostalgia...unless makoto really lacked the depth of understanding required to watch adult programming). It was noisy, aggravating, incessant. byakuya strode over and promply sat himself down on the couch.

he nabbed the remote, earning a soft noise of irritation from makoto.

"at least let me finish the episode..." came the whine. byakuya looked over at the idiot next to him - his eyes were wide, pleading...

byakuya felt the sudden urge to throttle him.

"fine. watch it. what in god's name is this show, anyway?" he snapped, setting the remote back onto the coffee table. makoto's taste in media was unbelieveable.

"bizaardvark."

"what?"

"bizaardvark."

"alright, whatever. forget it."

as byakuya forced himself through ten more minutes of godawful children's programming, he glanced over at makoto. the idiot was laughing along with the studio audience. byakuya felt his face heat up - he could lie to himself and say it was out of irritation, but there was something else.

makoto looked cute when he laughed. insanely cute. it was _concentrated_ cuteness - like watching a compilation of kitten videos. there was no way byakuya's brain could comprehend it. it made his muscles twitch, it made him suddenly uncomfortable in his sitting position. he shifted around, but that only made it worse.

he had to do something about this.

"makoto." byakuya started, though he had no idea what he actually wanted to say. it felt like his whole body was covered in static electricity, a pinching, twitching sensation. there was so much energy pent up in him for no good reason - he didn't know what he could possibly do to get it out.

and when makoto turned to face him, eyebrows raised in a questioning matter, freckles irritatingly illuminated in the warm light of their apartment - byakuya lurched forward. it was messy, inelegant, all the things byakuya had always tried his best to avoid becoming.

he pecked makoto on the lips. he almost missed, but at least 80% of his lips had reached their destination, so it was a success. makoto didn't reciprocate - he was probably too surprised to move. it was over in a matter of seconds, and byakuya felt as though he was going to puke his heart up onto makoto's lap.

shit. shit. shit.

there was nothing to hide behind, no alcohol, no _nothing_ \- bizaardvark was so goddamn _loud_ , byakuya couldn't _think._

"i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to do that." byakuya lied desperately, his usually-icy eyes glassy with shame. makoto, _please -_

"oh, uh...okay? yeah, okay." makoto managed, still looking unbelievably concerned and weirded out. but he had agreed to drop it, and for that, byakuya was thankful.

"can we change the channel now?"

 

  
**three.**

this time, byakuya had made sure to control makoto's alcohol intake. there was no need to repeat that ungodly scene from three weeks ago. one _small_ glass of champagne, and that was it. makoto seemed a little disappointed by this restriction, but he didn't object. after all, neither of them were there to get fucked up.

there was something else in store tonight - and byakuya found that hagakure's apartment was a much nicer environment than the club, if only because it was a little less crowded.

he couldn't care less about the vast majority of the partygoers here. in truth, byakuya had only agreed to show up at this party because hagakure was planning to set up a fireworks display all by himself.

he'd set them off when the clock struck midnight, in celebration of the new year - byakuya was _positive_ that lighting that many fireworks all by yourself was dangerous, and so he couldn't _wait_ to see the show, and its inevitable aftermath.

makoto was excited too, though perhaps for different reasons. he was gripping his glass of champagne by the stem, nursing it. if he really intended on making his drink last the whole night, byakuya wasn't about to stop him. there were only ten minutes to go, and after the display, they could both go home.

byakuya knew that getting makoto to leave would be difficult, considering some of his best friends were here. but nothing was impossible, especially when there was the lure of cake and bizaardvark waiting at their apartment. makoto was smiling to himself, and byakuya couldn't help but grin a bit too. (though he quickly forced his face back into its usual expression)

makoto scooched closer to byakuya, and as the time whittled away, he didn't move back. their legs were touching, and byakuya's face was likely an unflattering shade of pink. it was _just the champagne,_ he thought to himself.

"byakuya-" makoto said softly, looking up at him, setting his empty glass down on the floor.

"byakuya, you got anyone in mind for a new year's kiss?" he chuckled, nudging byakuya's leg with his foot. it was an innane question, but it affected byakuya nonetheless. makoto was probably poking fun at him over that one time on the couch.

"no. do you?" byakuya responded with as much seriousness as he could muster. if he just put the thought out of his mind, he wouldn't fuck up again. but there was something in his bones _urging_ him to fuck up, to pull makoto in just as the clock struck twelve. as though whatever odd friendship they'd managed to cobble together would blossom into something fantastical and romantic.

byakuya's mind was mush, plain and simple. when had he began to allow himself to feel this way? when had he allowed himself to think these putrid, useless thoughts? why did he feel so vulnerable? so cornered? what the fuck was this.

"i don't." makoto responded, forcibly yanking byakuya out of his reverie.

"well, you've got a minute left to find someone." byakuya mumbled, sounding completely silly. he tried to steel himself against the urge, tried to hurriedly mold himself back into someone makoto would fear, would _respect -_

but of course, his heart had grown far stronger than his mind, and he found himself inching closer to makoto as the seconds ticked away. he no longer felt interested in the prospect of hagakure accidentally lighting his hair on fire. all he was interested in were makoto's lips, which were curled up into a slight smile.

it was like makoto _knew._

he looked sheepish, slightly embarrassed, and though he was avoiding eye contact, he didn't move away. five seconds left. byakuya didn't have to do this. he didn't have to humiliate himself again. there was still a chance to tear himself away, to avoid this role he was sliding further and further into.

five four three two one, and

byakuya gave in. the urge was too strong. everything felt _right_ , though the rational part of his mind insisted it was wrong. he snaked his arms around makoto's tiny waist, pulling him closer as their lips met. unlike the time on the couch, makoto kissed back. it was completely unlike their drunken kiss three weeks ago - it was...byakuya didn't like to admit this, but it was a _real_ kiss.

makoto was shy about it, and that only made byakuya want to keep it going - the partygoers were cheering, there were fireworks, claps, shouts - shouts that died down as twelve o'clock came and went. makoto was unbelievably soft, his hands were balled up in the fabric of byakuya's shirt, and there was no way to tell how much time had passed -

makoto was, of course, the first to pull away. he looked mortified.

"sorry." byakuya said, hating that this wasn't the first time he'd slipped up.

"it's...okay. kinda nice to have a new year's kiss for once." makoto grinned, brushing it off like it was nothing. "i got kinda carried away too, so...don't worry about it." he chuckled, dismissing the elephant in the room.

maybe there was no elephant in the room, come to think of it. maybe there was just a byakuya in the room. an idiotic, stammering, lovesick byakuya, standing in the corner of the room and making a fool of himself over and over and over again.

byakuya couldn't laugh it off the way makoto had. he stood up awkwardly and drank champagne straight from the bottle.

 

  
**four.**

makoto was upset. byakuya didn't know _why_ , and he certainly wasn't about to pry, but it affected the mood of their apartment dramatically. in fact, makoto hadn't even said hi to byakuya as he'd entered - he'd just gone straight into the bedroom. it was unsettling - byakuya knew he should say something, but he was at a loss. he wasn't good with this stuff.

he shut his eyes for a brief moment, swallowing both his pride and his feelings for makoto, which he'd recently begun to admit to himself. they weren't... _intense_ or anything, and byakuya was fairly certain that they'd go away on their own with time. he couldn't risk making things weird between them.

he'd already had three strikes - by all accounts, he should be out. but makoto was the same as always, pleasant and easy to be around. byakuya knew he was on thin ice at this point, and so he'd been extra careful over the course of the past few months. the embarrassment had faded, and things were _almost_ normal.

that's why byakuya couldn't fuck up this inevitable heart-to-heart. he entered their room to find makoto sitting on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped forward with sadness. he looked pathetic, and even an asshole like byakuya couldn't help but feel a little bad for him.

"bad day?" byakuya ventured, instantly wishing he could bite his tongue off and move to a different continent. what the fuck _was_ that?

well, the words were out, and they were currently hanging over the room like smog. byakuya accidentally inhaled _bad day?_ and began to hack up a lung. makoto politely waited until the coughing show had finished before he spoke up.

"yeah, i guess so." makoto shrugged. "just...some dudes bein' dudes."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"i don't really wanna talk about it."

byakuya was a little baffled. he knew that makoto was picked on by a small percentage of the student body, purely because he was an easy target. but byakuya hadn't realized it was this bad - if he had, he would've done something a lot sooner. quickly, he sat down next to makoto, brain working to come up with a solution.

"was it the same pack as always?"

makoto gave byakuya a small look of confusion, possibly because he hadn't known that byakuya had been paying that much attention. "yeah. same as always." makoto mumbled, sniffling pathetically as his eyes searched byakuya's face, gauging what emotion he was currently feeling.

"i'll...get rid of them for you." byakuya blurted. he'd been thinking of doing it for a while, but seeing makoto this bent out of shape due to that gang of utter idiots was the final straw. byakuya's money was hard to argue with. he'd done it before, he could do it again - he could bribe the school into expelling them.

maybe it wasn't right, but that was how byakuya solved all of his problems.

"what do you mean...?" makoto ventured, tears starting to run down his cheeks. he looked like a soggy cookie.

"i mean i'll get rid of them. no questions asked."

makoto didn't say anything more, simply rested his forehead on byakuya's shoulder, his small body trembling as he cried. byakuya's heart felt like it was being stabbed. is this was sympathy felt like? because it was fucking _awful._ byakuya decided then and there that he'd only ever feel sympathy for makoto - no reason to put himself through this discomfort for anyone else.

slowly, makoto wrapped his arms around byakuya, pulling him into a gentle hug. it wasn't the first time makoto had hugged him, of course not, but it was the first time byakuya had experienced something so _tender -_ it would've been gross had it been anyone but makoto. byakuya hugged him back, squeezing him tightly.

this only caused makoto to cry harder. byakuya waited it out, waited until the sobs turned into sniffles, waited until makoto was silent and still. makoto then looked up at him, eyes watery, cheeks wet, arms still locked around his waist. byakuya brought one hand up and threaded it through makoto's impossibly soft hair, studying his face intensely.

no. this was _not_ the time.

their faces were so close, their bodies pressed flush against one another. byakuya suddenly felt as though he was on fire, and he was certain his face reflected that feeling accordingly. makoto had yet to break eye contact. his lips were ever so slightly parted, looking inviting. byakuya wanted to show makoto just how much he meant to him - after all, he'd never been very good with kind words.

but this...this wasn't the time.

makoto finally looked away, resting his cheek against byakuya's chest.

"your heart's beating so fast...are you alright?" makoto asked stupidly, glancing up at byakuya from his current position. there was no real way to answer the question. of course he was alright - though it'd likely be easier to feign health complications than to go through with a confession.

byakuya elicited a strangled grunt as a response. makoto pulled away, once again looking him in the eye. makoto's cheeks were dusted pink, and he looked a little uncomfortable - byakuya wondered for a moment if he'd been found out. well, if that was the case...then there was nothing else to lose, was there?

byakuya mulled it over for a second. but then he looked up at makoto, who was inching closer, and decided he should just give up already.

he leaned in, slowly, allowing makoto a chance to pull away, to stop him. but makoto stayed put, accepting the kiss. it was slow at first, makoto struggling to keep up with byakuya's needy rhythm. he was so hesitant, so tentative - byakuya doubted he had much experience at all when it came to this sort of thing.

sheepishly, makoto parted his lips slightly, allowing byakuya to deepen the kiss. it struck him that he was actually _making out_ with makoto, and instantly, byakuya's muscles tensed, his face grew hot. he rested his hands on either side of makoto's face, holding him there, so _worried_ he'd pull away. but makoto didn't pull back. rather, he did something unexpected.

he swung a leg over byakuya's lap, straddling him. it was a much more comfortable position for both of them, and it certainly gave makoto a better angle of attack. he was growing more confident, arms draped over byakuya's shoulders, eyelashes fluttering as he started to keep up with byakuya's pace.

byakuya didn't know what to do with his hands. he settled for resting them on makoto's lower back, though they kept on sliding further and further down of their own volition. with a start, byakuya realized he was effectively touching makoto's ass. shit, this was...well, it should've been _weird,_ but it was a little _exhilarating._

feeling daring, byakuya squeezed it, too overwhelmed by makoto to feel shame. makoto let out a soft moan into the kiss, and byakuya's blood was suddenly rerouted south. fuck, that was...byakuya wanted to hear that kind of sound escape makoto's lips again. kissing him like this, being this close - byakuya was horrified to realize it was all he'd ever wanted.

and he was even _more_ horrified to realize that he'd grown ridiculously hard, and his clothed erection was pressing insistently against makoto's ass. makoto shifted, finally breaking the kiss. there was an unreadable look in his eyes - byakuya _wished_ he could see into his mind, but it was impossible. makoto simply flashed a coy little grin that was equal parts knowing and _deeply_ embarrassed.

"sorry..." makoto mumbled, climbing off of byakuya and standing up. "i...i'm gonna go make dinner."

byakuya nodded.

byakuya went to the bathroom.

by the time he returned, dinner had gotten cold.

 

  
**five.**

there was no coming back from what had happened, byakuya knew that much. he would never be able to talk to makoto the same way again - and so he settled for talking to him as little as possible. makoto seemed to have the same idea about things, and had spent the past week sleeping over at hagakure's place.

byakuya had plenty of time to himself to mull over the situation.

it wasn't as though makoto hadn't reciprocated - in fact, he'd been the one who'd made the situation more...for lack of a better word, _intense._ byakuya was thoroughly embarrassed upon recalling how he'd reacted to makoto's sudden surge of confidence. that boner was probably the dealbreaker - had he been able to reign in his hormones for one second, that kiss might've ended with the start of a new relationship.

instead, it ended with a ruined friendship. byakuya knew makoto couldn't hide forever, seeing as he'd left his valuables at the apartment. he'd probably come back soon - he'd have to. he couldn't be without his laptop for long, especially since it had most of his reports on it. byakuya had spent most of his evenings sitting alone on the couch, waiting for his roommate to barge in to retrieve his things.

as it so happened, makoto _did_ come back that night. he didn't barge in, however. he slowly creaked the door open, sticking his head in to survey the living room, checking if byakuya was there. he was so quiet about it, that byakuya probably wouldn't have noticed him had he not been paying such close attention.

"makoto-" byakuya blurted, rushing towards the door as makoto withdrew his head, ready to leave and come back another time. byakuya forced the door open, confronting makoto directly.

"uh...hey. i just came to get my things." makoto muttered, his face already flushed with embarrassment. it was sort of adorable, but byakuya felt terrible that things had become this awkward and distant between them.

byakuya stepped back, allowing him to enter the apartment. he shut the door, though he noted that makoto tensed up a little at that - he _really_ didn't want to talk about it, did he? byakuya didn't want to push him, though he was a little fed up with makoto hiding from him like this. they were friends after all, weren't they?

"hey." byakuya started, voice sort of choked up and not at all loud and commanding like it usually was.

makoto looked up, his face somehow even redder than before. he stood there like a tiny, nervous cupcake of a human, and byakuya's tongue knotted itself up, causing him to choke on his words in a disgusting fashion.

once he was done spluttering (accidentally spitting on makoto in the process, something he didn't look too thrilled about), he grabbed makoto's wrist, ensuring he couldn't run away from the conversation. makoto was _tense,_ he was _terrified_ \- byakuya didn't think he'd ever seen makoto this scared before.

"we need to talk." byakuya stated calmly, trying to make up for his choking fit earlier. "i know things have been awkward, and i...don't want that. i really..." shit. this next part was going to be mortifying.

"i really value your friendship. i...don't want to lose that. i don't want to lose _you._ " byakuya continued, feeling his entire head heat up uncomfortably as he spoke. "and please, for the love of god, don't quote me on that."

makoto couldn't help but smile a little, and the sight was _so_ refreshing. byakuya had to resist the impulse to pull him into a tight hug - his body twitched, arms itching to wrap themselves around makoto's tiny frame.

"yeah, i like being friends with you." makoto ventured, averting his eyes, looking like the poster child for self-consciousness. he wriggled his wrist out of byakuya's grip, entwining his fingers with byakuya's own. byakuya's heart skipped a beat - he hadn't known hand-holding could ever feel this...er, _intimate._

"byakuya, i mean...it's kinda happened too many times for us to avoid it, though." makoto sighed. "i don't know _why_ we keep...messing up, but..." he stammered, eyes flitting about wildly, looking everywhere _except_ byakuya. "i just think we should probably decide where to go from here."

the end of makoto's little speech was almost inaudible. byakuya was _nervous_ , and it was a horrible feeling - he'd never felt so vulnerable, so _exposed._ he was gonna have to say it, wasn't he?

"makoto, i..."

shit, was he really gonna say it? how should he say it? there wasn't really a way to phrase it. _like_ was too little, and _love_ was too strong. the two words duked it out in his head, until an unholy amalgamation of the two emerged from the depths of hell onto his tongue - fuck, he was _saying_ it! he tried to swallow it, but it was too late.

"i, like, love you!" he blurted, sounding like an elementary schooler, and a particularly annoying one at that. fuck. byakuya's entire face crumpled, and he could _feel_ himself being ugly, being unappealing, being a romantic situation-killer.

makoto's eyes widened, looking like green dinner plates balanced on his round little head. his mouth opened, but it seemed as though he'd been rendered speechless. he squeezed byakuya's hand tightly, and byakuya couldn't help but marvel at how much bigger his own hand was when compared to makoto's.

"jeez...byakuya, you can't just _say_ stuff like that-" makoto snickered, looking half-happy, half-uncomfortable. byakuya was no good at reading him - he couldn't even _guess_ as to what was going on in makoto's head. "i...i mean, what am i even supposed to say to that?"

makoto was blushing, he was completely, full-on _blushing,_ and he was grinning, cheeks dimpling as he finally locked eyes with byakuya. there was that urge again, the urge to pull him in and kiss him and let him know just how much byakuya had come to rely on him, how much he'd come to truly care about him.

but byakuya didn't give into the urge.

he didn't have to.

because makoto was standing on tippy-toe, pulling byakuya down by his collar. he pressed their lips together hurriedly, barely giving byakuya any time at all to react. he knew that his own face was probably beet red all the way to the ears, and so he was thankful that makoto's green eyes were closed.

byakuya regained his senses all at once, and his body responded accordingly - he surged forward, kissing makoto hungrily, wrapping his arms around makoto's waist, pulling him even closer. makoto practically whimpered into the kiss, overwhelmed by byakuya's sudden intensity.

but he didn't pull away, rather, he sank into byakuya's touch, allowing himself to pretty much be kissed senseless.

before long, makoto grew uncomfortable on tiptoe, legs trembling - he broke the kiss, still face-to-face with byakuya.

and byakuya didn't think he'd ever seen someone so beautiful. makoto's hair was messy, eyes wide, pupils blown - his lips were pink, and byakuya couldn't stop thinking of how it had felt to _be kissed_ by makoto. there was no uncomfortable tension - byakuya knew that neither of them could hide from the obvious anymore.

"byakuya, do you wanna...maybe...take me on a date tonight?" makoto ventured, tone _almost_ joking, but not quite. his long eyelashes fluttered as he broke into a smile, evidently amused by the whole situation.

and really, there was nothing byakuya would've rather done on that night.

they went to subway and byakuya paid.


End file.
